Thorin Oakenshield
King Thorin '''II Oakenshield', also known as Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain, is a character in ''The Hobbit ''and mentioned in ''The Lord of the Rings. He is also the main deuteragonist of The Hobbit and ''is portrayed by Richard Armitage. Thorin is based on the character of the same name from [[The Hobbit (Book)|''The Hobbit]]'' by J. R. R. Tolkien. History }} Sitting in the throne room, Dwalin approaches the still sick Thorin and reports that their family is dying out there and reveals Dáin is surrounded. However, Oakenshield insists they take the gold and bury it deeper within the mountain. Appalled by his best friend, Dwalin points out again that Dáin is surrounded and their family in trouble. However, Thorin coldly replies that battles count in lives lost. Fed up, Dwalin tells Thorin that Bilbo was right since the dwarf king cannot see who he has become. Thorin yells to Dwalin that he will kill him if he does not leave, which a heart-broken Dwalin does. Entering the treasure room, Thorin begins to overhear the voices of those he once cared for, including his own. He then hallucinates Smaug flying in the vat of gold that the dwarves previously tried to drown him in before imagining him drowning himself. Thorin awakes from his gold sickness and throws away his grandfather's armor, while changing back into his older clothes. Shortly after re-awakening, Thorin immediately regrets starting a war upon his friends and family and for nearly killing Bilbo over the Arkenstone. He approaches Kili, who angrily tells Thorin that they will not hide in a battle while their people die out ther.e However, Thorin calmly tells Kili that it is not in his nephew's blood. and proclaims that it is not in his blood to do so. Thorin, showing he has indeed changed, claims that it is not in Kili's blood and says that they are sons of Durins and they do not flee from a fight before gently touching his forehead's with Kili's. Thorin rallies the dwarves one last time and runs out with his fellow companions. }} Powers and Abilities *'Sword Fighting - '''Ability to fight with a sword. Thorin is actually an expert at sword-fighting and able to fend off many villains. *'Archery - 'The ability to fire an arrow from a bow. Thorin proves to have a skill in archery, sometimes being a poor shot, such as in Mirkwood when he and Bilbo see a white stag and Thorin misses the shot. Possessions *'Deathless: 'Thorin's Dwarven sword. *'Orcrist - 'Thorin's sword. It is now with Thorin in his tomb ''(The Battle of the Five Armies). *'Map to the Lonely Mountain - '''The map to the Lonely Mountain. Gandalf gives to Thorin in Bag End, the house of Bilbo Baggins ''(An Unexpected Journey). It is now in the possession of his friend, Bilbo Baggins, who has it in Bag End. (The Battle of the Five Armies, Fellowship of the Ring). Family Trivia Etymology * Thorin's name comes from the Dvergatal and the poem, Völuspá,, translating to "bold." ** Thorin is also named after his ancestor. * Thorin earned his surname after using an oaken branch as a shield after his original was destroyed by Azog. Character Notes * Thorin has a terrible sense of direction, and shows it three times: ** In the first time, Thorin got lost in the Shire twice and only found Bag End for the mark Gandalf left on the door, even though the area Bilbo lives in is not that very big. ** When under the influence of Mirkwood's spell, Thorin loses his senses and orders the company to follow him off the path, despite Bilbo's protest. ** Finally, Thorin easily got lost in Erebor while leading Balin and Bilbo to the forges. References Category:Characters Category:Dwarves of Erebor Category:Dwarves Category:Line of Durin Category:Male Characters Category:Allies of Bilbo Baggins Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Battle of Five Armies Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Monarchs Category:Thorin and Company Members Category:Nobility Category:Royalty